Curtis
American |affiliations = |voice = Unknown }} Curtis is a minor character appearing in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Curtis is a well-dressed, apparently affluent middle-aged African-American cowboy found in The Diamond Casino & Resort. He was added in The Diamond Casino Update along with eleven other unique pedestrians each with their own set appearance and several lines of dialogue. Curtis's Quotes ;At high roller poker table: *"Okay, I think this stew needs some more spice." *"Like I always say, a pair of balls beats pretty much everything." *"Wow, you folks take it seriously out here, huh?" *"All you need is a chip and a chair." *"It is what it is." *"The game of kings... and Jack, Queens, Aces." *"You can keep your Vespucci Pier, this is my kind of roller coaster." *"I hope you don't mind if I keep my lucky hat on." *"If you can't spot the chump in a room, it's probably you." *"I'm more of a Hold'em guy personally, but a game's a game." *"All we're missing here is a good steak, and some even better whiskey." ;At high roller blackjack: *"Well it's only money." *"Always split aces and eights my grandpappy used to tell me. hehe But he died a pauper." *"Time to make this interesting, don't ya think?" *"You got to take me as I am I'm afraid, because that's all I've got for you." *"All right now folks, big wins don't come from cheap pockets." *"Well, we still believe in introductions where I'm from. So, the name's Curtis." *"The joys of early retirement haha." *"I can't imagine growing old any more gracefully." *"I am feeling good about this table." *"Cheer up everyone, life is good." *"No big talkers here huh? Each to their own." ;At high roller roulette: *"Oh, it's a hard life." *"This is going to be a hell of a night... or day. I have no idea what time it is." *"Don't be shy, I probably wont bite." *"You folks play it cool here huh, They go hog wild out in Las Venturas." *"Send it baby." *"Time to show you how we do it in the South." *"OK Time for some magic hahaha." *"You put off good vibes, you get 'em back. I've learned that much in life." *"May we all be lucky, and if we're not lucky, may we all be happy. hahaha" *"I don't talk politics of religion at the table... except when I'm praying for the spin." *"Let's have some fun here shall we." He wears a blood-red patterned shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a string tie with a dark brown cowboy hat and gold-rimmed sunglasses. He has a well-groomed mustache. He is commonly found at the "High Limit" tables playing three card poker, blackjack or roulette. Curtis' dialogue and accent indicate he is probably from Texas like Avery Duggan. There is a red Ellie that can be found parked in the casino car park with a custom plate "COWBOY" that may belong to Curtis or one of the Duggans. His character model is unique and named in the game files. Grand Theft Auto V\update\x64\dlcpacks\mpvinewood\dlc.rpf\x64\models\cdimages\peds\mpvinewood.rpf\u_m_m_curtis.ydd Gallery Ellie-GTAO-COWBOY.png|The COWBOY Ellie in the casino parking garage that may belong to Curtis. Curtis-GTAO-Location-HighRollerRoulette.png|Playing roulette at the high roller tables. Curtis-GTAO-Location-HighRollerBlackjack.png|Playing blackjack. Curtis-GTAO-Location-HighRollerPoker.png|Playing three card poker. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Characters in GTA Online